


Je n'ai Jamais

by Maldorana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie, James, et une bouteille de vodka. Faîtes le calcul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je n'ai Jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212629) by StringynKel. 



-Eh bien, ce fut un fiasco.  
-Oh, la ferme !  
-Je dis ça comme ça…  
-Eh bien retiens-toi !

Jessie soupira pendant qu’elle et James se relevaient du sol pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ce mois-ci.

-Peut-être si on…  
-JAMES ! Hurla Jessie en tournant autour de son partenaire aux cheveux bleus, qui avait eu la bonne idée de fermer sa bouche.  
-A-alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Hasarda James, après un moment à regarder Jessie s’appuyer contre un arbre avec la tête dans les mains.  
-Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle en se laissant glisser à terre contre le tronc de l’arbre jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve assise au sol. Ces sales gamins sont surement déjà loin maintenant, et de toute façon nous n’avons pas d’argent, donc même s’ils étaient à proximité, on ne pourrait rien faire.

James resta un moment silencieux, tout en regardant sa partenaire avec une expression de pitié sur le visage. Soudain, une idée le frappa.

-En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que l’on pourrait faire, suggéra-t-il avec un air espiègle en plongeant dans son sac.  
-Hmm ? Jessie leva les yeux vers son partenaire avec un regard moqueur. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Dans un premier temps, James ne répondit pas ; il était trop occupé à fouiller dans son sac à dos. Finalement, il se releva en tenant une bouteille.

-Tada ! S’exclama-t-il en souriant comme un idiot.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda Jessie, sa curiosité prenant doucement le dessus sur son sentiment d’échec.  
-Juste un petit quelque chose que je gardais pour un jour où on se sentirait vraiment au plus bas, répondit James en sortant deux petits verres de son sac.

Jessie se pencha vers lui pour examiner la bouteille de plus près.

-James, est-ce que ce serait…  
-Yep ! Je l’ai volé sur le St Anne avant que nous n’ayons à sauter par-dessus bord, et je l’ai gardé depuis, en cherchant une excuse pour l’entamer. 

James s’affaira à remplir les deux verres de vodka pour Jessie et lui-même.

-C’est ça ton idée brillante ? Se saouler et tout ira bien ? Demanda Jessie d’un air incrédule.  
-Eh bien, si tu as un meilleur plan… rétorqua James.

Jessie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais pour une fois, elle ne trouva rien à dire.

-Donne-moi ça, soupira-t-elle finalement avant de se saisir de l’un des verres et de vider son contenu.  
-Yeach ! Cracha-t-elle presque immédiatement après avoir avalé.  
-C’est la première fois que tu bois ? Demanda James en retenant un ricanement.  
-Ouais, et alors ? Admit Jessie en jetant un regard mauvais à l’homme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait à côté d’elle. Je suppose que tu es toi-même un alcoolique régulier ?  
-J’ai peut-être consommé quelques verres de champagne lors de soirées à la maison, répliqua James en rougissant.  
-Alors c’est la première fois que tu bois aussi, devina Jessie, surement avec raison.  
-James lui lança un regard furieux et vida son verre à son tour, en retenant désespérément la quinte de toux qui menaçait de suivre.  
-Et maintenant, se plaignit Jessie après que les yeux de James aient fini de couler. Qu’est-ce qu’on est sensé faire ?  
-Hmmm… fit James, pensif, en faisant passer paresseusement son verre d’une main à l’autre. On pourrait faire un jeu à boire.  
-Quelle sorte de jeu à boire ? Demanda Jessie, en tentant de ne pas paraître trop intéressée.  
-Eh bien, il y en a un auquel mes parents avaient l’habitude de jouer. Ça s’appelait « Je n’ai jamais », et les gens qui y jouaient devaient dire des trucs comme « Je n’ai jamais fait de saut en parachute », et tous ceux qui avaient fait du saut en parachute devaient boire un verre, et ils se mettaient en cercle pour dire des choses qu’ils n’avaient jamais faites, et tous ceux qui les avaient faites devaient boire un verre, expliqua James.  
-Ça a l’air mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire, consentit Jessie en tendant son verre à James pour qu’il le remplisse à nouveau.  
-D’accord, je commence, dit James en remplissant leurs verres alors qu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose à demander. Disons… Je n’ai jamais raté l’école d’infirmière.

Jessie lança un regard mauvais à son partenaire alors qu’elle vidait son verre. Il savait que c’était un sujet sensible.

-Mon tour. Je n’ai jamais quitté ma maison au lieu de me reprendre en main et d’affronter mes responsabilités comme un homme.

Ce fut le tour de James de la regarder méchamment pendant qu’il avalait le contenu de son verre. Il fallait qu’il en trouve une bonne. 

-Je n’ai jamais perdu 10 partenaires en un mois à l’école d’entrainement de la Team Rocket.

Jessie grogna en remplissant son verre à nouveau, avant de vider tout de suite son contenu.

-Je n’ai jamais porté de faux seins.

James émit un gémissement en attrapant la bouteille.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jessie et James étaient toujours en train de jouer, leurs questions devenant de plus en plus bizarres au fur et à mesure qu’ils buvaient.

-Je n’ai jamais sauté volontairement sur un ronflex, annonça James en renversant de la vodka sur son haut. 

Il leva un sourcil en voyant Jessie vider son verre et lui tendre pour qu’il le remplisse.

-C’est une longue histoire, murmura Jessie alors que James lui rendait son verre. Je n’ai jamais intégrer de cirque. Je veux dire vraiment l’intégrer, pas prétendre de l’intégrer pour l’un de nos plans bizarres.  
-Est-ce que ce gang de vélos où nous nous sommes inscrits compte ? Se renseigna James.  
-Non, espèce d’imbécile, pourquoi ça compterait ? Répliqua Jessie, par chance trop saoule pour pouvoir le gifler pour sa stupidité.  
-C’était juste une question, ronchonna James dans son verre. Hmmm… 

L’étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux aurait dû servir d’avertissement à Jessie, mais elle était actuellement en train de se balancer d’avant en arrière, fasciné par la bouteille en face d’elle.

-Je n’ai jamais embrassé une fille.

Jessie laissa tomber son verre.

-Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ?  
-Je me posais juste la question, répondit James. Pourquoi, as-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?  
-Non, et toi ? Répliqua Jessie, en foudroyant son partenaire du regard.  
-Je viens juste de dire que non, déclara James en fixant la jeune femme devant lui comme si c’était la plus idiote du monde. A toi.  
-Tu ferais mieux de préparer la bouteille, Jimmy, j’en ai une bonne, fit Jessie avec un large sourire. Je n’ai jamais embrassé un garçon.

James attrapa la bouteille.

-Ah ! Cria Jessie d’un air triomphal. Je le savais !  
-Savais quoi ? Demanda James, alors qu’il était en train de boire, éparpillant de la Vodka partout sur ses vêtements.  
-Que tu es gay ! Répondit Jessie avant de se lever et de faire une petite danse. 

Cependant, elle trébucha et tomba sur James.

-Je ne le suis pas ! Hurla James en rougissant à vue d’œil. C’était au lycée, il y avait cette fête, avec de la drogue, tu sais ce que c’est !  
-Non, je ne sais pas, marmonna Jessie dans l’épaule de James.  
-Tiens, gronda James en soulevant sa partenaire pour qu’ils se retrouvent face à face. Je vais te le prouver. Est-ce qu’une tapette ferait ça ?  
-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu… ? Commença Jessie, mais il la coupa dans son élan.

Il fallut une bonne minute à l’esprit gorgé d’alcool de Jessie pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, mais quand ce fut le cas, elle se trouva trop stupéfaite pour réagir. James était en train de l’embrasser. James. L’embrassait. Elle. Avec la langue. Il avait un petit gout de barbe à papa. Jessie s’écarta de lui et secoua la tête. Barbe à papa ? Elle était sans doute plus saoule qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

-Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Beugla Jessie, profitant que ses réflexes moteurs soient finalement revenus pour s’éloigner de James.  
-Hum, et bien… Je… Heu… 

Les mots manquaient à James.

-Je croyais que tu étais gay ! S’exclama Jessie en cherchant du regard quelque chose pour se rincer la bouche.

Elle repéra la bouteille de vodka et s’en saisit, mais s’arrêta juste avant que le goulot ne touche ses lèvres. C’était de cette manière qu’elle s’était retrouvée dans cette situation désastreuse.

-Je te l’ai dit que je n’étais pas gay ! Cria James en balançant ses bras de manière hystérique.  
-M-mais les cheveux ! Les vêtements ! LES FAUX SEINS ! Bégaya Jessie, les yeux écarquillés.  
-J’AIME ETRE MIGNON ! Hurla James en retour. Est-ce que c’est un crime ?  
-Je… Je suppose que non, admit Jessie en se rasseyant.

Ils restèrent un moment assit dans un silence gêné, James hoquetant de temps en temps.  
Finalement, c’est lui qui brisa le silence :

-Est-ce que j’étais si repoussant ?  
-Je ne peux pas croire qu’on est en train de parler de ça, marmonna Jessie dans ses genoux.  
-Répond-moi ! Exigea James. Suis-je si répugnant pour que tu DOIVE me repousser ?  
-Non ! Répliqua Jessie. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai repoussé !  
-Alors pourquoi ? Pleurnicha James, ses yeux commençant à s’emplir de larmes.  
-C’était un peu inattendu, c’est tout, lui affirma Jessie.  
-Tu le referais ? Demanda James. J-je veux dire, si je te préviens la prochaine fois.  
-P-peut-être, dit Jessie en rougissant à vue d’œil. Une fois que je me serais faite à l’idée que tu n’es pas gay.

Ses mots eurent à peine assez d’impact pour effacer la mine rejetée sur le visage de James. En fait, si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pu croire qu’il pleurait.

-Hey, aller, sourit, murmura Jessie alors qu’elle s’agenouillait à son niveau en lui tapotant l’épaule dans une rare démonstration d’attention.  
-Tu pense que je suis repoussant ! Cria James, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.  
-Non ! Nononon ! Le rassura-t-elle en lançant des regards autour d’elle, embarrassée.

Si elle avait su que la journée se terminerait de cette manière, elle n’aurait jamais touché cette saleté de bouteille.

-Alors tu m’aime bien ? Demanda James en observant sa partenaire à travers des yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Autrement, je ne t’aurais pas gardé en tant que partenaire, idiot, répliqua Jessie en reprenant quelque peu contenance.  
-Ouf, sourit James en enveloppant Jessie de ses bras et en appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Je t’aime bien aussi.

Jessie s’apprêtait à hurler quelque chose de particulièrement grossier, ce qui aurait probablement renvoyé James à son état de pleurnichard rejeté, mais après une observation approfondie de son partenaire, elle s’aperçut que cela n’aurait servi à rien. L’ivrogne aux cheveux bleus s’était déjà endormit et était en train de baver sur sa veste.  
Jessie transporta James en grognant jusqu’à son sac de couchage et le glissa dedans.

« Hmm », pensa-t-elle en souriant « Il est plutôt mignon quand il ne parle pas. »

Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et sourit en l’entendant marmonner quelque chose d’intelligible dans son sommeil.  
Par Miaouss, elle espérait que ni l’un ni l’autre ne se souviendrait de tout ceci le lendemain matin.


End file.
